


525,600 Minutes

by DontSpeakOfTheAttic



Series: Measure In Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Temporary Character Death, it hurt, it's not permananent don't worry, so I turned that hurt into something, so y'all saw desparada right, there is character death but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSpeakOfTheAttic/pseuds/DontSpeakOfTheAttic
Summary: He wasn't sure how long it had been. He'd lost count. All he knew was that he had to keep going. Keep getting up. Keep fighting.He would keep going until it broke him.
Series: Measure In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626277
Kudos: 9





	525,600 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Desparada and immediately started writing this because holy shit. Adrien used second chance 25913 times. He was fighting Desparada for roughly 3 MONTHS. And we don't get any of that in the show.   
> So what follows is a bunch of little oneshots showing what might have happened during some of those resets.

#  **In Daylights  
**

Despite everything, it’s a nice day, and he hates that.  


He’s reminded of it every time they climb that ladder and the sun warms his face. If he listens, he can hear birds chirping underneath the sounds of battle as they’re beaten down time and again. The sky is bright, puffy little clouds floating across it. 

He’s mapped out every inch of that sky, in the seconds when he’s knocked on his back by the villain. He can tell you exactly how the clouds will move across the sky. How they will stretch and separate, wispy pieces breaking off and fading away amongst the blue.

He can tell you exactly when the pigeons perching nearby will lift off, leaving only feathers in their wake. 

He can tell you exactly how Ladybug will be captured, just by the steps she takes, and he can tell you what hits he will take for her over, and over, and over again. 

If he were to walk down the street, he could point out each spot where he’d had to reset. He could tell you where it all went wrong, what mistakes they’d made that time that he’d had to avoid in the next attempt. He would stare at spots on the pavement that he had seen washed in blood, though there isn’t a speck of red on them anymore.

He knows every twist and turn this day can take.

He just wants it to be over already. 

* * *

#  **In Sunsets  
**

He hasn’t seen the sunset in weeks.

It’s such a little thing. It’s not as if he watches the sunset everyday. But sometimes, on patrols with Ladybug, they set out early enough to catch it. Those are some of his favorite patrols, sitting on a paris rooftop and watching the last rays of the sun disappear below the horizon.

He decides then, as they climb out of the sewer and the sunlight hits his eyes, that he’ll never take the sunset for granted again. Because all he wants now is to see that bright star sink down in the sky, bringing with it a welcome darkness and end to this vicious cycle they’re stuck in.

* * *

#  **In Midnights  
**

When black spots dance in his vision, he’s almost relieved. It’s twisted, but it’s the first hint of darkness he’s seen in nearly a month.

It’s not the same, of course. This darkness isn’t a deep blue, dotted with stars. There is no moon, shining a protective light down. No, this is a more sinister darkness, lurking at the edges of his vision. With this darkness comes an ache in his body, and a warm liquid seeping through his suit. Watching it pool around him, he can barely hear Ladybug’s frantic cries. He doesn’t have the energy to lift his head, but he feels it when she places a hand on his wrist.

It’s the only reset he doesn’t do himself. And when they’re back underneath the city, preparing to go out and fight again, all he can think about is how much brighter red is against green than black.

* * *

#  **In Cups of Coffee  
**

This time, when Ladybug finishes speaking, Adrien just shakes his head. 

“Can we just… sit for a minute?” It’s unlike him, and it’s unprofessional. But he’s tired. His body aches and his eyes burn. He just needs five minutes. Then he’ll reset, and go again.

Ladybug watches in confusion as he leans against the wall, then slides down to sit on the ground. And after a moment, he sees the realization hit her.

“...How many times?” She asks.

He answers, “Too many,” and his head falls back against the wall. Silence reigns— him just trying to rest, and her too afraid to break it.

Finally, toying idly with the bracelet, Adrien looks up.

“We’ll do it this time for sure.” There’s a faint smile on his face as he turns to her. “When we beat her, what do you say to a cup of hot chocolate? Just you and me.” It’s a cruel question. But it’s what’s keeping him going, as he starts to pull back the snake. 

Ladybug nods hesitantly. “I think we could do that.”

Time resets.  


**Author's Note:**

> yes  
> it's based on seasons of love  
> I saw the opportunity and I took it


End file.
